


Mènage à trois

by Elinad



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Boot Worship, M/M, Military Uniforms, Spanking, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinad/pseuds/Elinad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Landa comes up with a cunning plan to have a little fun with his two favourite officers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mènage à trois

"Ah welcome gentlemen, welcome!" smiled Landa sweetly, seated in a comfortable looking chair by a large window, gesturing the two men in with a graceful hand.

Private Zoller blushed slightly, as he closed the hotel room door behind himself and Sturmbannführer Hellstrom. They stood for a few moments, allowing themselves to take in the scenery, one of airy and luxe grandeur. It was indeed an expensive hotel. Well, neither expected anything less from their Standartenführer...

They both, being "favourites" of the powerful general, should have had their suspicions that this would have been coming sooner or later.

All it had taken Landa was a few well-timed and well-chosen words (although when were any of his words not well-timed or well-chosen?) to have encouraged this scenario. It was a scenario he had been conjuring; ever since the young Zoller had mentioned how refined he thought his beloved Gestapo Major had looked at one of the Party functions.

***

Fredrick Zoller was on his hands and knees upon a bed, happily being fucked from behind by a certain superior officer.

"You know," Landa breathed in to the blond soldier's ear in between thrusts, "how indescribably...sumptuous" he hitched his cock up higher. Zoller gasped. "Beautiful." He thrust harder again. Zoller grasped the bed sheets more tightly at this extremely, physical punctuation. "And downright delicious it would be..."

Landa allowed his voice to trail off, dragging a tongue across the back of Fredrick's ear, eliciting a shudder from the Private.

His next sentence was a whisper,

"If you were to couple with our own darling Hellstrom?"

Zoller froze in surprise.

"Wh- what?"

"Yes", Landa hissed, speeding up his thrusts, "you've seen his beauty, no? I know you are a great admirer of his power."

It was true, Zoller thought, but who wasn't a fan of the Major's impressive work? So young, yet so influential. Everyone knew of how he had risen through the ranks with incredible speed. Also, one would have to be blind to not register his striking appearance. Zoller could never help but feel somewhat nervous and awe-struck when in his presence.

"Tell me what you think of him."

Landa's smooth voice stirred him from his brief musings.

"Excuse me?" Fredrick asked, in between breaths.

"Tell me what you think of him." replied Landa with a low growl, pushing himself in harder.

Unsure, and a little fearful, Zoller tried to form the words,

"He, he's intelligent and...attractive..."

"Go on." urged Landa, keeping up a fast pace.

"Ah! And, and I always feel strange around him...impressed, maybe, maybe" he paused to gasp, "threatened."

"Well" smiled the Standartenführer, "imagine removing the mystique. Imagine...claiming all that for your own. A chance to display your power, to prove it to him. A chance to conquer. A chance to impress one you admire..."

Biting his lip, Zoller did try to imagine it. His lust addled brain only aided by the talented ministrations of his Commanding Officer in extending this vision.

Seeing that progress was being made, Landa continued, slightly breathless

"And, I am not just talking about impressing Hellstrom, oh no." the Standartenführer leant in to plant a powerful kiss on the Private's neck.

"But also, impressing me." Zoller moaned, loudly, at this. "If this came to pass, you know, I would have no choice but to watch..." Landa drew a tongue across his lips at the thought, his movements becoming even stronger as he moved in and out of the young man before him, "it would be a sin for me not to."

Zoller began to outwardly groan.

"Such a beautiful scene it would be, and oh how I would have to reward you both afterwards."

It all became too much. Oh god, Landa, Hans Landa; the Hans Landa, maddened by lust by his acts...his acts with another man...Hellstrom...rewarded...

One of the last vaguely clear thoughts in Fredrick Zoller's mind before sumptuous release was one of determination to make this idea a reality.

***

Dieter Hellstrom was on his back, completely naked, hips raised. Powerfully being pounded in to the mattress by the infamous "Jew Hunter". A strong, hand pumping his erect penis.

"Dieter," came a growl, "you know how you are a most, precious toy of mine."

The younger man's back arched, somehow he managed to mutter in between heavy gasps,

"Yes."

"Well, you know how I have made it incredibly clear, in fact forbade anyone else from touching you."

Wondering where this could possibly be going, Dieter fixed his eyes upon the focused stare of his superior.

"Yes."

Landa's grey eyes took on a predatory gleam,

"I know how you like to try and convince the world Dieter, what a masterful, commanding character you are," Landa leaned his handsome face closer to the pretty waif of an officer, a wry grin twisting his lips, "but I know better."

Hellstrom could only wrench his eyes shut and groan as Landa increased the speed and strength of the motions of both hands and hips.

"I know how you love this. Being taken, overpowered."

Dieter twisted in pleasure panting, moaning.

"Well, what if I told you that perhaps, just once, I would allow you to be claimed by another."

Landa allowed himself a quick pause to regain his breath.

"By our very own Private Zoller."

The major made a confused sound, as best he could.

"Yes" came a husky sigh from Landa, "the handsome little private. So much sturdier than you dear Dieter, and such an admirer of yours. I bet you've already eyed him up. I know you, I know what you're like. I'm sure you've already fantasized about his hands upon you, entering in to you."

Sweat began to bead on Landa's forehead, from both the effort of his thrusting and the images in his mind. The Major clutched the sheets beneath him harder, knowing that all this was true...well the Private was undeniably handsome...

"You see Dieter, one of my only complaints about claiming your delicate little ass is that I never quite get the whole picture."

Hellstrom was practically shouting now. He loved it when his commander spoke so dirtily to him.

"But if Zoller were to do it, for once I could sit back and watch, and see everything."

At this utterance Dieter burst forth with a "Mein Gott!". Landa couldn't help but laugh at this,

"Oh yes, do not for one moment think that I would be absent from this little performance, but of course I would be there and watching. How could I possibly not? I have to make sure no-one breaks my precious Dieterchen now..."

At the use of his intimate pet-name, Dieter finally came, shortly followed by the Standartenführer.

Anything, he thought, he would do anything to please this man.

***

The two men stood slightly nervously before their superior.

"Come now," came a charming grin, "make yourselves comfortable." Landa brought his hands together in his lap, expectantly.

At this obvious encouragement, both turned to face each other. Light brown eyes met pale, pale blue ones. White and long fingered hands reached forward to cradle a strong jawline. Whilst two gentle thumbs made their way up and down shapely cheekbones.

A few moments passed like this. The mounting sexual tension becoming stifling. Both all too aware of the gazes of one another, but also that of the older man seated in the chair across from them.

The silence was suddenly broken by the rhythmic sound of their fine featured superior, dancing his fingers; just once, upon the wooden chair arm.

Both Hellstrom and Zoller quickly turned to meet that expectant stare fixed upon them.

Sparked in to action by this, they took a step closer to one another. They were incredibly close now. So close, the blonde could see all the beauty marks dotted across the brunette's face, and his lips. Such girlish lips...so nicely shaped; full and soft looking.

Realising just what the Private was looking so intently at, Dieter slowly closed his eyes and parted those lips. This was all the invitation that Fredrick needed. Moving forward he decided to leave all nervousness behind and proceeded to ravage the Gestapo officer's mouth; leaving him breathless by his kiss.

Not breaking the embrace, Fredrick backed Dieter towards the bed until the Major's legs hit the bedframe, where he pulled back and sat upon the edge of the King-sized mattress. Hands reaching out to undo the numerous buttons on the Private's uniform.

However, Frederick had other plans. Smacking Dieter's hands away, he got down on his knees in front of the other man and reached out to take off his heavy leather boots.

Perhaps feeling that he wasn't abusing his authority to the full, Dieter made a simple statement to the young Private,

"Lick them." he ordered before continuing his work on removing his partner's jacket.

Fredrick was rather surprised by this simple command for a few moments, but quickly seemed to take to the idea,

"As you wish, Herr Sturmbannfuehrer." he bowed in reply, with a slightly mischievous smile.

Lowering his head Zoller extended a moist, pink and willing tongue. Dieter gasped and leant back, his hands abandoning the crisp uniform jacket; watching. Watching how lovingly that tongue lapped at the shiny leather. Leaving hot saliva trails in its wake.

Hans Landa hummed inaudibly to himself, tensing with pleasure, well he certainly hadn't imagined it beginning like this...

Dieter's stiff composure gradually melted as the stunning young soldier nuzzled his boots, needing no encouragement. Dedicatedly he slid his tongue up and down, working his way from top to bottom. The Major stiffened at the sweet servitude and pretty expression on the Private's face - eyes closed, content, as if all that mattered in the world was licking those black surfaces clean.

After having completely coated both shoes in a damp and steamy sheen, Fredrick, finally satisfied, removed them. Dieter then tried again, in vain, to take off the other man's jacket. But it seemed that his brief display of dominance was weakening, as once more Zoller stopped him, shaking a gentle head at the elegant Gestapo officer whilst wearing a cocky grin. Next he started to undo the fastenings of the black uniform trousers before him, eyes never leaving Hellstrom's face as he did so.

Soon he had reached in to remove the Sturmbannführer's semi-hard cock.

Zoller had to pause and admire it for a moment. It was oddly beautiful, and delicate. He never knew that such a thing could be possible. But this contemplation did not last long before he brought his mouth forward.

Dieter moaned, eyes lidded as slowly; painfully slowly, Fredrick applied long, powerful licks to the underside of his penis; caressing him as greedily and devoutly, yet as carefully, as he had his boots.

His fingers became buried in the thick blonde hair as he felt himself hardening. Gasping as he was taken in to the Private's warm mouth.

The pace soon picked up as Dieter's grip tightened. Fredrick was devouring him. Fast, deep sucks. He emitted a low and guttural moan.

This sound seemed to somehow stir the blonde as he quickly released the other man. With a roar he rose and proceeded to tear off the black uniform jacket with frantic vigour. Almost as if the very thought of Dieter in clothes was offensive. The brunette could only sigh in approval as strong, hurried hands undressed him. He watched his tie and shirt fall to the floor. Next came his trousers and underpants.

It had always been obvious to Zoller that the other man was slender, but he had never imagined him being quite so dainty. Underneath the flattering and thick layers of clothes lay a well-defined, broad shouldered, yet oh-so fragile frame. Fredrick felt sure that he had somehow unveiled a piece of art, or a secret. This unblemished, ivory skin almost glowing in the light of the room, how could it belong to a man as cunning and ruthless as Sturmbannführer Dieter Hellstrom? He looked like he could be made of porcelain. To Fredick, the great Hellstrom now seemed to him as breakable as a little girl's doll.

Possessively Zoller encircled his narrow waist in strong arms, nibbling hungrily at the base of that long, swan-like neck. At last he allowed his jacket to be eagerly removed by the other man, revealing a broad and muscular torso. But the soldier was not going to let the other man have too much fun, not yet, as he stepped back to remove the rest of his clothing himself. Out of reach of excited hands, he purposely made a great effort undoing his belt and sliding his slacks down as slowly as he could. Dieter wriggled and made a quiet sound of anticipation, eyes fixed upon the bulge in Fredrick's briefs. Smiling, the Private rubbed a teasing hand down the cotton fabric, enjoying the moan of longing this brought forth from the Sturmbannfuehrer. Almost moaning himself at the lust in those pretty blue eyes.

Finally he allowed his underwear to fall.

Dieter hissed in pleasure at Fredrick's crotch; finally on show. He reached forward, desperate to touch it, to feel that thick, thick cock for himself. But Fredrick moved further back, giving it a few long and cheeky caresses, teasing the other man. Dieter moaned again at this spectacle. The Private watched this with glee, never breaking eye contact with the Major. But soon, he could take it no longer. His erection was burning, throbbing. He needed to be close to that lithe body. He needed those dexterous fingers upon him. He climbed up on the bed next to his partner.

Now both men were disrobed and in one another's arms...

It was all Hans Landa could do not to sigh out loud at the pure beauty of it all. Beautiful. Just beautiful. He knew it would be.

The broader, more muscular and slightly more tanned frame of the Private against the willowy and pale body of the Major. Dark blond hair and chesnut brown. Classically masculine and handsome features versus a more boyish and youthful structure. One more bronzed and healthy the other with a strangely attractive pallor. In their contrast they somehow accentuated and complimented each other perfectly.

Yes, this was the stuff of angels. This was art. Hans Landa knew that he was a privileged man indeed to be witness to a sight like this.

Admiringly, Dieter ran one hand up and down the toned and naked body before him, bestowing little kisses upon each nipple on the perfectly formed pectorals, slowly kissing his way down Fredrick's stomach before reaching the start of his dark, curling hair. Here he gave a warm suck on each inner thigh before burying his face in Fredrick's balls. These he gently tongued and then when moist enough, softly blew dry. The Private's toes curled at the indescribable sensations, just as Hellstrom; an expert at fellatio, knew he would. Moving, his one hand cupped, the other curled long fingers around the shaft of Fredrick's penis.

The soldier squirmed a little at the contact. That cool touch felt simply delightful against the pulsing heat in his lower regions.

Very much enjoying himself, Dieter moved in to lick the purple head, making sure to glide his tongue right along the ridge.

This only caused the fire in Zoller's loins to increase. His breathing soon sped up, becoming like pants; even more so when the Major pulled his mouth away and began to pump, stroking his length with a smooth and well-practised motion. The brunette began watching the Private's chest heaving up and down, his gaze focusing upon one perfect pink nipple, which he had a sudden desire to bite. Leaning in, he sunk his even, white teeth in to the tender flesh, never breaking the motion of his thrusts.

The blond soldier made a throaty gasp at this, wrapping his fingers in to the Major's hair, giving it a hard tug. That slim white hand was moving faster, faster and faster up and down his cock.

Worried that he would reach release too soon, Zoller finally pulled at the chestnut brown locks much harder, his other hand he clamped easily around Hellstrom's tiny wrist, moving it away from his crotch.

Both men gazed at one another for a few moments, drinking in each other's appearances with their eyes, both smouldering with desire. Fredrick was the one to break first, deciding he'd had enough foreplay. Lifting Dieter as easily as one would a child, he lowered him on to his lap. The Sturmbannführer wrapped his long graceful legs tightly around the taught body, rubbing his head against the Private's neck.

Dieter's breath hitched as he felt two fingers gently stroke his entrance, his pulse racing.

Fredrick smiled, bringing his palm to his mouth to spit-

"Uh uh uh, not so fast." tutted the Standartenführer softly.

Both young men, jumped. Startled. Having become so lost in one another, they had completely forgotten the presence of their superior.

Dieter felt an icy ball of fear in his chest. Fredrick forgot to breathe for a moment.

But Herr Landa did not appear angry at all. On the contrary, his gaze radiated in amusement and an undisguised look of want.

With a charming smile, he made a beckoning gesture with one finger.

Slowly, fearfully, the youthful Private left the Major's embrace and walked towards the chair.

Once Zoller was stood in front of him Landa dropped his eyes to the ground, and languorously roved them up his naked body, slowly, measuredly, taking in every inch. It took not even a minute, but to Fredrick it felt like hours, before finally the Standartenführer allowed his grey gaze to rest on the Private's hazel one. Involuntarily Fredrick felt his cheeks pool with heat, he felt so vulnerable. Now he was so much closer to the older man, he could see the power in his eyes, the predator, the raw animal lust. He gulped.

"This may be useful." came a silky whisper, barely breaking the silence. Instead every smooth syllable felt like a caress.

With ease, and still smiling, Landa reached in to the pocket of his leather coat; draped over the chair he was sitting on, to produce a small container of balm.

It took Fredrick a few seconds to register what it was, let alone force his hand to take it.

"Thank you, Herr Standartenführer".

Gracing the young man with another one of his charming grins, he merely made a little sweeping gesture with both of his hands for the Private to return to the bed.

Automatically Fredrick began to salute, luckily he managed in time to stop himself; remembering just what the situation was. Conscious that he was being watched, he climbed back on to the mattress.

They merely stared at one another for a few seconds, recovering from the sudden interruption. Fredrick reached out a gentle hand to stroke Dieter's face; his skin was so soft...

At this Dieter smiled, slid gracefully away and proceeded to lean forward on all fours, raising up his rear in offering.

The Private suddenly froze and gulped quickly at this...after all he was somewhat inexperienced in this area...but it was only for a few seconds, before giving himself a quick mental shake and moving in to action: unscrewing the lid on the small bottle and gathering a generous amount on to his thumb, which he then began to slick upon Dieter's waiting arse.

The brunette sighed a little at the feeling of the cold substance on his flushed skin. Almost wanting to purr as the other man massaged his entrance in enticing circles and finally arching his back as one, two slick fingers were pushed inside of him, moving in and out. Working him. Stretching him. Then a third was added.

Dieter bucked against Fredrick's hand. He was ready.

Fredrick pulled out and leaned back, applying a layer of the lubricant over his length before moving to position himself.

He entered slowly, maddeningly slowly for the Major, who leaned in to his partner to try and speed up the process. Each inch sliding in gradually, bringing both to heavy breathing, until at last he was in. It was all the Private could do not to reach release then and there; the other man was so tight.

After a few measured breaths Zoller drew out slowly and then pushed himself back in, his hands tightening on the slender hips for support. It continued like this for some time; gently, well-paced. Neither wanting to rush it, but at the same time both yearning for it as the pressure and sensations mounted.

At last as Hellstrom began to pant audibly and Zoller could see his dainty hands tighten on the sheets in front of him, he finally gave in to what every cell in his body was screaming at him to do, to go harder, faster.

He began to ram himself in with more power. It was glorious. Dieter began to make the most delicious little moaning noises. They were soft, and almost melodic. Wanting to hear nothing else but more of these moans, and louder, he began to pull himself out even further and then thrust back in with even more strength, wishing to play the Major like some sort of fine instrument.

Pale fists clenched, as each motion drew out of him another groan, longer, deeper and greater in volume than the last.

Suddenly, Fredrick realised this was something that he very, very much wanted to see; the Major's face, flushed, in the throes of ecstasy and screaming like a little harlot at his actions.

Withdrawing, he was just about to flip the other man on to his back, when he spied his pert, perfect little rear. It was as white as the rest of him, smooth and unblemished, and was, well, just so damn smackable looking.

Ignoring the whines of disapproval from the other man at the lack of penetration, Fredrick, mesmerized, gave one cheek a heavy and appreciative pat, which speedily turned in to a squeeze and soon he found that he just couldn't resist drawing back his hand to give it a good, hard smack.

At this Dieter tensed in shock. Mouth in a wide "o" of surprise as out came a high pitched almost girlish sound, the polar opposite of his deep and throaty notes from before.

Deciding that he indeed enjoyed this sound Fredrick again gave the firm rump before him another slap.

But this time, Dieter's voice was joined by another; a low rumbling growl of pleasure that came from across the room.

The two young men stopped and cast their gaze to the source of the noise; it came to rest upon the form of Hans Landa. Of course, it had come from their superior; who was looking rather surprised at his little outburst, and rather annoyed that the two gorgeous creatures in front of him had stopped upon catching him in the act. He feared that he was like the hunter who clumsily gives away his position, stepping too eagerly forward in the excitement of his pursuit, causing his prey to take flight.

Once more both Dieter and Fredrick had forgotten that they were being watched.

"But not this time", thought Zoller to himself.

Keeping his eyes fixed on the Standartenführer, he drew back his hand and whipped it across Dieter's rump once more. The sharp sound of flesh striking flesh filled the room. Dieter bucked his hips; giving an extra loud yelp, his own eyes also locked upon Herr Landa.

Landa's face remained almost neutral looking. Almost. His face a forced mask of impassiveness, posture still...but nothing could hide the feral glint in his gaze.

Unanimously, both of the younger men had decided what game they would play.

Snarling, Fredrick violently flipped Dieter over on to his back. He then pressed all his weight down; pinning the brunette's wrists to the bed. Next he applied long, rapid animal licks to Dieter's neck, and along his cheek, his eyes continually flashing upwards to meet Landa's. The Gestapo officer beneath him closed his eyes and made appreciative "mmm" sounds that were loud and clear enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Then the Private released his partner and proceeded to throw both of his coltish legs over his shoulders then placed his hands upon his narrow hips. Dieter raised himself upwards.

Brutally, the blonde shoved himself in to the other man, his eyes never leaving his superior's.

"Ah!" sang Dieter at this sudden invasion. It came in one breathy note that caused Landa's heartbeat to quicken a little.

Giving Dieter barely any time to accustom himself, Fredrick began to thrust.

Gripping the bed sheets tight, Dieter held on as the soldier forced himself in and out of him, moaning and sighing, deliberately even more beautifully than before, at the power of the other man's movements.

Landa's hands, which had moved to his lap, twitched at the spectacle. He knew exactly what the two men were doing. But still, he could not stop and felt all too consciously the heat move to his lower regions as the young, arrogant Private glared at him; his thrusts never decreasing in speed and as the sweet, sweet whorish moans of his favourite little plaything filled his ears.

If possible, Fredrick began to push himself even harder in to Dieter. The force of his movements moving them forwards, until Dieter's head was leaning over the edge of the mattress.

How utterly delicious they both looked Landa thought. Dieter's eyelids fluttering like butterfly wings over normally intense and icy eyes which were now lost in a lagoon of pleasure, his pale cheeks flushed pink, hair mussed and mouth parted...and Fredrick, brow furrowed, strong eyebrows drawn in to a frown of effort, sweat beading. He looked so male, so dominant and so...wild, with those proud eyes staring him down.

The bulge in the crotch of Landa's trousers was now painfully evident. But still he refused to move his hands to tend to it.

Fredrick's gaze flicked briefly down, registering this. A triumphant smile spread across his face.

Pausing for a moment, the blonde pulled himself away a little, before thrusting himself forward even more forcefully than before, the whole time facing Landa, narrowing his eyes and giving a husky breath upon entering.

Dieter gave a great guttural moan, which quickly became a chorus of noisy shouts that still somehow remained long, unbroken notes as Fredrick moved in and out of him.

Fredrick grunted at the now increased effort, visibly sweating and panting. Yet still he never looked away from Landa.

As his hedonistic nature dictated, Landa finally gave in, moving to unbutton and reveal his cock, standing tall and to attention.

Zoller groaned unable now to tear his gaze away and to once more meet Landa's.

Landa grinned, yes this wasn't exactly what he had planned, but he hadn't lost, oh no not at all. He had gotten exactly what he wanted.

Wrapping dexterous fingers around himself, slowly Landa began to stroke.

Biting his lip Zoller groaned again, too engrossed to even try and look victorious.

Sensing a change in mood, Dieter looked over at his Standartenführer. Seeing what was now revealed, he gave a great admiring and happy sigh.

Painfully, wondrously turned on, ego inflated, Landa quickened the movements of his hands.

Following his example, Zoller forced himself with all the last reserves of his strength in to Hellstrom. Dieter gripped on to the sheets for dear life, as his body was brutally pounded in to. Melodic moans now turned to great shouts of pleasure. Fredrick was gripping him so hard Dieter was sure he would have purple bruises in the shapes of his fingertips over his hip bones.

At Dieter's noises and Fredrick's increased efforts, Landa sped up, breathing heavily and contentedly.

Fredrick could no longer look at the other men. He forgot his agenda, who he was, where he was. He was just a body wracked with feelings all too intense. It was all he could do to hold on and not come, he was so close, the pressure was becoming unbearable. Instead he threw his heard back, eyes shut. The sounds of his own shouts joining the Major's as his thrusts became desperate, erratic; losing their pace as he lost his mind to the overwhelming pleasure and sensations that were mounting within him.

Suddenly Dieter went rigid, giving a great shout, louder than all the rest, as he came, his warm seed splattering upon both Fredrick and his own heaving chest. The walls of his passage clenched, two walls of tight muscle clamped down upon Fredrick; wringing out his own release. With a roar the Private deposited his cum in to the other man.

Only a few seconds after seeing both young men come, Landa allowed himself to do the same. His body sank in to the chair with comfortable relief; he ignored the white that had spattered on to his normally pristine uniform.

The room was filled with an atmosphere of exhausted satisfaction. The two young men lying heaped together, sated and unable to move and the elder officer, watching them with an almost paternal tenderness.

After a few moments, and after rearranging his uniform and wiping away any evidence with a tissue, Landa strolled over to the bed.

Leaning over, he laid a hand upon both of the young men's heads, beaming down at them,

"So, shall we do this again sometime?"

FIN.


End file.
